


Some Great Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hated going to fancy Hollywood events. But this was the Oscars, the most important night of the year. If I was going to date Sebastian Stan, I'd better get used to it...and quick!





	Some Great Reward

“I can’t do it,” I whined pathetically, burying my face in my hands. Then I cursed myself, pulling out my compact for the millionth time to check that I hadn’t smudged my makeup. 

Seb chuckled and took the compact out of my hand setting it beside him on the seat of the limo. “You CAN do this. I need you with me today, sweetheart. You wouldn’t leave me without a date for the Oscars, would you?” he flashed me his patented disarming smile. 

“You would do just fine without me, you know that. And I’m sure Andy would rather you go alone.” Andy was Seb’s publicist. I knew he wanted Seb to appear single, it was “good for his career”, he said. Though, I’m pretty sure Andy wouldn't have minded so much if Seb was dating a beautiful celebrity. But someone like me… Someone who had to have her dark red satin dress made special because the sample sizes didn’t fit. Someone who had to sit in a makeup chair for two hours in order to make her face somewhat attractive enough to photograph. Someone with a normal job and a normal life. Well it USED to be normal…

“Please don’t listen to anything Andy says,” Seb laughed and brushed it aside. “He’s a drama queen.” 

I shifted on the seat, I was beyond uncomfortable. “God, is it hot in here?” I tried to open the window of the limo, but it was locked. Seb helpfully flicked a switch on the console and turned up the AC. Seb had already closed the partition between us and the driver so we could have some privacy. We had a while yet before we reached the Dolby theatre, and even when we did arrive, we had to wait in a long queue of limos full of the Hollywood elite, waiting their turn to make their entrance on the red carpet. 

I breathed out impatiently and wished the night was over and we were back in our hotel room alone, away from judging eyes. There we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, not Sebastian Stan and “guest”. 

“Baby, you’ve got to relax,” he said, and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise I won’t leave your side all night.” I nodded, but I knew that wasn’t true. Seb was nominated for an Oscar for God’s sake, everyone would want a piece of him. 

I self consciously touched my hair, checking to see that the tidy curls were still where they were supposed to be. Seb took my chin in his hand and looked me in the eyes. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered. 

I knew he was telling the truth. He saw me in a way that nobody else did. He didn’t see the clumsy, chubby girl that everyone else did. To him, I was a goddess, and he made sure I knew that. If only I could believe him…

I wished I could be stronger, more confident for him. He didn’t need any more stress, this was an important night for him. So I mustered up my courage and gave him a smile. My smile soon dissolved and my lips trembled, close to tears, my anxiety was winning again. 

“Oh, honey,” Seb furrowed his brow, putting his forehead against mine. “Just breathe,” he said taking in a long, slow breath encouraging me to do the same. His warm breath, moving in tandem with mine helped to slow my heart. I breathed in the smell of him, his subtle cologne, sandalwood and peppermint. 

Before I knew it, my breath was stolen from me. He kissed me softly on the mouth. I idly worried about my lipstick, but then my mind was overcome with the sweet pleasure of the kiss. The comforting gesture soon became much more than that. He became more forceful, pressing me hard against the seat. He ran his hand up my bare leg slowly, hooking his hand through the slit in my dress. His kisses moved to my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. 

He looked up at me then, his face was stone cold, his heavily lidded eyes burned with lust, his jaw clenched. I held my breath. And just like that, his expression turned on a dime. The seriousness melted away and was replaced by a warm, cheeky grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I couldn’t help but laugh. It’s no wonder that he was swiftly becoming Hollywood royalty. He had the most expressive face I’ve ever seen. In a moment his emotions could range from precious cinnamon roll, to confused puppy, to I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, then back again. 

His smile broadened as he slid his hand higher. With a swift movement he pulled off my bright red panties and shoved them in his pocket. I gasped for breath when he touched me. His warm hands gently spread my legs. He trapped my mouth in a kiss so I couldn’t cry out when he began to massage my clit with his thumb. 

I was caught between fear that the driver would hear us, and agonizing pleasure. He always knew how to please me, sometimes it was like he could read my mind. I rested my head back on the seat when he released my lips. He pushed a finger inside me, then another, moving them slowly in time with his thumb. He buried his face in my neck and I moaned softly. 

“Shh…” he breathed in my ear, which sent me completely over the edge. I bit my lip to stop from crying out as he thrusted deeper inside me, pushing and pulling until I thought I would black out. He kissed my lips again as I began to vibrate, the power of the orgasm caught me off guard. He stroked me through it, muffling my cries with his mouth. 

Finally, I lay slumped on the seat and he pulled his fingers from my body. Carefully, he pulled out his pocket square and shook it out. He pushed it up my skirt and gently cleaned the wetness from between my legs. I watched him, stunned, as he took care of me. When he was finished, he carefully folded up his handkerchief and placed it back in his pocket. 

I let out a giggle and he smiled down at me. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

Who was he kidding? The world could be ending and I couldn’t be any more relaxed. I nodded with a sleepy smile and reached up to rub my lipstick from his lips with my fingers. 

“Good,” he said, beaming, “because we’re here.”


End file.
